Letters
by GoodByexx
Summary: Letters featuring the Cullen couples. B-E, A-J, Em
1. Edward to Bella

**Disclaimer **** - The following characters do not belong to me. **

Edward to Bella

-

-

-

-

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I love you more than "life" itself. But you already know that - or you should. I never hesitate to remind you of just how strongly I feel for you. How much my heart aches for you in those mere minutes you are not near me. I ache for you. You mean everything to me and more. I find it hard to tell you all of my feelings, I suppose my age is showing - the days no-one talks of how they feel. However, I feel you will appreciate this letter. _

_I saw you many times before I actually __saw__ you. I secretly - for it was even a secret to me until later - saw what those other immature boys didn't. I saw the intelligence in your rich brown eyes, deep pools that I occasionally lose myself in. Yes, my love, my secret is out. All of those times I "dazzled" you, you were dazzling me, I got lost in your eyes. You were, no are, so special, I forgot humans sometimes find our eyes rather…intense, perhaps? But I do not care for those others, just you. From now until forever, just you, only you. My life, my love. I know I often tell you I love you, but with vampire hearing, my emotions become a public declaration. Not that I wouldn't publicly profess my love for you. It just seems to take away the intimacy with my - our - siblings (who sometimes have the mental attitude of 5 year olds) eavesdropping, ready to tease us later on. Are you sure you don't want to rethink joining the family? We will have to put up with a life time of their torture. _

_On to more serious topics; you know that you can change your mind? You don't have to become….like me. You can stay human, and I will still stay with you forever. Not even wild dogs and wolves could tear me away from you. I don't care how old you get, how your skin changes, or what other people will think when they see us together. Didn't I tell you so long ago, that you are my life now? YOU, Bella and only you. Though I think I know the answer. I never knew it was possible to be happy and sad at the same time. But that's you again Bella. Before you, there was no sadness, no happiness, just existence. You are the sun in my sky, you light up everything around you, that's why people (usually males) are drawn to you. They see the light and beauty that you do not. I do not want to extinguish that light. _

_I can rarely talk about the subject of your - our - future without you protesting vehemently. So, here is my chance. I see you as an angel. In my eyes you are a gift to the damned, to me. How can I condemn an angel to a lifetime of darkness and twilights? How? I know you want me to be the one to change you, and I cannot deny you anything, so you will have what you wish. Though is this life really what you wish? You can change your mind, we can still be together, or not. I see myself as damned, I am to be the one to deny an angel to enter heaven. Me. It hurts that you want to be a vampire so much. It truly does, though I think it's safe to say, we have both caused each other and ourselves much pain already. I will not be parted from you Bella. If it is the Volturi you are afraid of, have no fear, for I will __always__ protect you. If that is not the case, then why? Why would you give up your gift of life? For me? I am not worthy of your love, let alone your death! I am a monster. I do not want you to become a monster, my dearest Bella. It would hurt you, and in turn it would hurt me, for doing such a thing to you. That is my greatest fear. That you will become like me, and regret it, causing you to loathe me. I could not live without your love, unless you choose to live without mine, in which case, I will come up with ulterior arrangements._

_To end this letter, I wish to reaffirm my love for you. I know you still think that I will leave once more, but I would have to tear myself from you, inflicting a mortal blow to, perhaps, us both. I know because I see the haunted look in your eyes as I leave your presence. I see it and so does everyone else. I see you through Charlie's eyes, when I wasn't here, that same terrible look. And I - he, no, we - reply that time, your dramatic weight loss, your disinterest in life and living, your depression. Depression seems to mere a word for the pictures flashed before me, of you. That also pains me, to be the cause of your pain. However, I digress._

_As I have said, you are the only sun I have, or shall ever have. You radiate warmth and love, of which I could bask in for all my existence. You light up my life by simply being you, being there, being near me, with me. I feel truly blessed to call you mine, and the intense swell of emotion I get knowing I am, in turn, yours. It overwhelms me. You compare yourself to others. To 'beauties', not knowing that, whilst they may be considered beautiful, only you _are_ beautiful. Both inside and out. Even though I protest against making love with you, it is not because I don't desire you, but because that is what I believe. Ask Jasper if you don't believe me. On second thoughts….Don't ask Jasper. You are the love of my life. When I see you, when someone says your name, I'm filled with such a strong feeling, no feelings- plural. You make me send poor Jasper into overdrive. I hear your name and get anxious - does she want to see me? I get scared - will she leave me? I become happy - you're here, and most of all, I feel a surge of pure love. A feeling of love, so strong, that I sometimes just have to stop and marvel at it. Marvel at me, you, our relationship._

_I have seen different members of my family in love for generations. I have known their thoughts, I thought I understood love. What I 'understood' was a mockery of the emotion. I truly didn't understand the meaning until I met you. Well, shortly after I met you. As we both know, we didn't exactly get off on the right foot. No? _

_I want you to remember, that I love you, from now onwards, for forever. And I will never leave you again because…I, Edward Cullen am irrecoverably in love with you, Isabella Swan. For all eternity._

_Love,_

_Your Edward._

_X _

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Morning Edward" said my own personal angel as she woke with a strange grace only she posses. She sat up and looked over at me, sitting at her desk, pen in hand, poised over the envelope. Ready to be marked with her name.

" Morning. Is it really morning already?"

I asked, slightly bewildered. I must have spent a large portion of the night writing and deliberating what to put in her letter.

"Yes. It is morning."

she said, with a large grin on her face. I'm sure for correcting me. Or perhaps to see me, I know I love to see her first thing in the morning. Her hair, wild yet a distinct style, sleepy eyes, that glorious rich brown and her. Her as a whole.

"Edward. Stop staring!" exclaimed Bella, with a beautiful blush rising to stain her porcelain skin.

"What is it?! Have I got something on my face?" She demanded. She looks so cute when trying to be forceful. I couldn't help but grin, which only annoyed her more, that and my lack of speech.

" I was just admiring how lovely you look, love." The truth. She is my love and she is lovely. At my words her face took a disbelieving look, yet she appeared to melt a second later. She also looks cute when she does that. When she melts on the spot, her features form a gin and she usually encloses me into the warmth of her arms, making me feel the best feeling ever. Pure love. The only thing that can best moments like those are when she presses those sublime lips of hers to mine. Her lips are my ambrosia, in it's most concentrated form. My angel gives me a taste of heaven.

" I love you" she says. Still, after all the times I have heard her lips caress that phrase, it still makes my dead heart sing. The first time she said it, I could've swore my heart beat! And then I said the words waiting to burst free of my heart.

"And I love you, my angel." I wondered whether to be a coward or to stay and wait as she read her letter. My phone started to ring.

"Edward. Just give her the damn letter and come home. I have your outfit all picked out." Ah, the all-seeing-Alice, of course. Wait, outfit?

"but.."

"No buts! I do NOT want to hear it." then she spoke the words guaranteed to make me do anything.

" Besides, Bella will love it!" I sighed into the phone, answered by a squeal, which was in turn, followed by a dial tone. Though it does give me an excuse to let Bella read the letter alone.

"Alice, I take it. By the demanding tone and yells even human ears can hear. I take it she wants to dress you up?"

I laughed. She knew me and my family too well.

"Yes. I have to go get changed and let my baby sister dress me. Bye" we embraced once more, me trapped in her delicious arms, wishing we could stay that way for the eternity facing us. I started to walk towards the window.

"Oh and before I forget, this is for you." I said quickly, and thrust the letter into her hand and jumped out of the window and ran before she had a chance to protest.

-

-

**-**

**A/N **- So did you like it? Review and tell me what you think. I am also working on a reply from Bella, then I will do the same for the other couples - if people want me to, that is. Do you want me to? It will be for all of the Cullen couples, or any other ideas/couples people want me to write letters for. Thank you for reading. :)

I also have to give a HUGE thanks to Marie, who has helped me with this story. Thanks Marie!


	2. Bella To Edward

**Disclaimer - **Yup, it's disclaimer time, where I tell you how I don't own the characters.

Bella to Edward

I stared down at the letter in my hands. The writing was obviously Edward's. Same elegant smooth script, his letters flowing across the stark white envelope, to form my name. Bella. Why would he give me a letter and leave? I began to panic. Was it a goodbye letter? Was Alice an excuse for him to leave?

"Stop!" I commanded myself.

The only way I would know what the letter held was to open it and examine it's contents. No use worrying over nothing. I just hope it's nothing.

I sat down, and carefully opened the envelope. I sat on my bed, riveted by his words. I understood. Perhaps not fully, but partially, why he didn't want to change me. Why he doesn't feel he should. Although the 'angel' parts were slightly hard to believe.

I sat silently, as tears ran over my face and marked the elegant script before me. The sentences' meaning more beautiful than the delicate scrawl of the letters, mixed into words. I decided to write him a letter in return. I smiled and sat before my desk and began to write.

_Dear Edward, _

_Your letter means a lot to me. How could it not? You wrote it. I treasure anything to do with you. My heart leaps and my stomach flips every time I see you. A feeling I have recently found that indicates love. You are my first love and my only love. I know in my heart you love me, and I love you so strongly in return. I can't help but worry that you no longer want me. _

_It seems rational to me that you would choose to love somebody more like yourself. Graceful, beautiful, fast, more mature and twice as intelligent as I. I honestly don't know what you see in me. It made sense that you wouldn't love me anymore, because, as I once told you, I don't doubt your love for me, I doubt my ability to hold you, your attention, to attract you. You always tell me I deserve someone more than you, someone who can offer me an ordinary life. Ordinary is overrated. I want you, and as long as I'm sure you want me, we are going to be together forever. No matter what you say. Though I sometimes feel that you deserve someone more than me, that you deserve better than me. I'm still awestruck that, although you could have any woman in the world, (excluding Esme, Alice and Rosalie) you picked me. Me. Isabella Swan. Some days I panic when I wake up, because I'm scared it was all a dream. And then I see you. My Adonis. All is right with the world again, and I feel like the luckiest girl in it. _

_Marriage. I love you and with your reassurance I'm starting to lose some of my pre-wedding angst. I owe you an explanation for my reluctance to marry. My parents are divorced. I see Charlie now, and I feel an overwhelming urge of sympathy for him. If he loved Renee one tenth as much as I love you. Their separation must have been unbearable for him. I may look more like my mother, but in actuality, I take after my father the most. Where do you think I get my clumsy streak? Hint: not from my mother. If we were Charlie and Renee, I would be Charlie and you Renee. I would be as unhappy as he is now, with nothing to do about it. Just because we are married, doesn't mean you still can't leave me. I guess that's where all my fears lie: you leaving me. I don't want to hold you back, but I can't live without you. Not just half of me is missing, but all of it. You took my heart with you when you left. You have always had my heart. It's no longer in my possession. With your love and reassurance, I'm starting to warm up to the marriage idea, plus Alice's enthusiasm is contagious. _

_My change. Perhaps the most sensitive subject between us - after our separation, that is. I want to be a vampire so that I can be with you for all eternity. I long for it. We love each other so much. Why let that love die out? I want to see you everyday for eternity and infinity. You may not care abut my age, but I do. I have already told you how you could have anyone on this earth as your 'girlfriend' (the term seems a mockery of what we have), yet you have me. As I age, my insecurities will overwhelm me; I will be grumpy, jealous and then you will not love me anymore, because my fear of you not loving me anymore has ruined our relationship. Why let me age and ruin our love when we don't have to? _

_I'm always in danger, it's not your fault, but this is my life now. I want to defend myself.__I feel so weak in comparison to you, and I'm not. I am strong. Maybe not physically, but strong-minded, strong-willed, just mentally strong. I want to defend myself. I want to make you proud of me, I guess. Like you could take me to some vampire prom and show me off and ….be proud of me, be proud to have me. I know you are proud of me, but some part of me doesn't feel good enough for you._

_You have a soul Edward. How can someone capable of love as great as yours not have a soul? How can someone as good and kind as you not have a soul? You never hesitate to tell me that you are a murderer. But, Edward, you killed bad, horrific people - true monsters. It may not have been your place to do so, but if those murderers were caught, what would happen to them? The death penalty, perhaps? Even at your worst you were still considerate. Considerate of those people that the real monsters preyed upon. Anyway, it is a moot point as I would love you, soul or no soul. _

_I may not have a normal life or ever have children, but I would rather have you than non-existent children. I wouldn't love or even marry anyone else, I would just sit in my rocking chair, clinging desperately on to memories of your face and reminiscing about my days with you and your - our - family. I would be hollow without you. What good is a hollow person, Edward? You have seen me without you for yourself, please, do not do that to me again, I doubt I could survive further heartbreak. It's true, sometimes I do have my doubts about my upcoming change. Then, I look into your eyes and see our rich future together, and anything - __**anything **__ - is worth that. _

_I love you too. You are my Adonis, my reason for living, my soul mate, my fiancé and most importantly : my love. _

_Your eternal love, _

_Bella_

_X _

I folded the paper carefully and slipped it inside the envelope, that was already marked _Edward_. I clutched the envelope to my chest and on a whim, started scouring through my 'junk' drawers.

"Where did it go? Damn it!….Oh, there it is." I had found what I was looking for: a bright red lipstick Alice bought me. So violently red, it bordered on obnoxious. Alice gave it to me to 'practise' with. She was currently trying to teach me how to properly apply make-up. Alice said because it was such a bright colour, it would make me more careful as I put it on - which I never did, nor ever had any intention to, except now.

I smeared the stuff over my lips and rubbed them together, just as Alice taught me. I remember her saying ;

"Now _this _is what they should teach in schools. It would make the whole thing much more bearable."

You gotta love Alice. Anyway, once I was sure it was on - it was kinda hard to miss - I puckered my lips and brought them to the envelope. Incidentally, I also heard a velvet voice - from near the window - saying,

"Bella? Why are you kissing an envelope?" In the cutest confused tone. Then I realised that my fiancé had caught me kissing an envelope.

I whirled around to the direction of the window to try and deny the horrifying scene playing out in front of me. Well, I tried, I at least get credit for that, right?

Instead of whirling gracefully (it happens in my dreams!), I did a strange dance-type-thing and fell straight on my behind, making my cheeks go from a deep pink, to strawberry red. Nice.

"I uh….uh….uh" Fabulous! Instead of acting cool, calm and collected in front of my drop-dead-gorgeous fiancé , I fall, on my rump and then find I can't even form a coherent sentence to defend my perverted, envelope-molesting actions. It could only happen to me. Only me.

Though, because I have the most perfect soul mate in the world, Edward just chuckled, then thoughtfully tried to hide it. He came and picked me up bridal-style, placing me on the bed.

I, however, was still trying to form a sentence devoid of the words 'uh' and 'um'. As I sat trying to think of an excuse - that didn't sound _completely_ lame - Edward noticed the letter I was still clutching and pried it out of my hands, to read his name and break the seal.

He read it at what seemed the speed of light and embraced me. My face was dying down to a pinky-red tinge, as he whispered in my ear,

"I love you to Bella, no matter what. And I promise you, I will never leave you again."

After that we sat silently on my bed, embraced as one, without saying a word. We didn't need words anymore, we both knew how we felt. And so, we sat there for hours, just hugging each other tightly, each silently saying ' I will never leave you' and 'I love you'. Though I use the word ' love' for lack of a better term, because 'love' pales in comparison to what Edward and I have.

**A/N ****- ** Did you like it? Tell me which you like the best so far and why. Review (or PM) and tell me. Thank you for reading (and reviewing). Also, thank you to Tomo-Chan and Marie. More soon.


	3. Jasper to Alice

**Disclaimer ****: I don't own Twilight, or any of the following. I know, it hurts me too.**

**  
**

Jasper to Alice

**  
**

"What are you so happy about? You look like the cat that got the cream?" I asked my brother as he walked into the room. He had just surrendered Bella into the clutches of Rosalie and Alice. _And Bella says he's not evil. _I thought, earning me a slap on the back of the head from Edward.

" Quiet Jasper! It's your manic wife that's playing with her." I felt amusement radiating off him.

"My wife is not manic! She's just occasionally over hyper-active." I said, mock defensively and blocked another blow.

"Over hyper active?" he asked incredulously, "Jasper, your wife has an undiagnosed case of ADHD" (Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder)

I smiled and changed the subject, before I got defensive and over-reacted.

"Why are you so happy anyway?" I inquired.

Suddenly I was hit with the strongest desire to hug Alice and tell her how much I loved her. Ah, Edward was thinking about Bella. Again. Does no one in this family realise how sensitive I am?

I decided to enlighten Edward to this fact when I heard Alice call down the stairs,

" It's not worth it. He'll just make fun of you and tell Emmett. You'll make it twenty times worse."

Edward took an unneeded breath, ready to say some wise-arse comment.

"Edward! Don't you _dare_ make fun of Jasper!" yelled Bella. I burst out laughing, knowing Edward wouldn't dare disobey a direct order from Bella. Edward growled at me.

He lunged at me after reading my thoughts.

CRASH!

Esme's new wooden table (to replace the one Emmett and Rose broke during a domestic) was obliterated.

"BOYS!!!!" Edward and I looked at each other, terrified. The only person we truly feared was Esme. She could inflict the torture of motherly shame and disappointment, despite never giving birth to a single one of us.

" Do your homework, or something nice, that doesn't involve breaking the furniture or trying to hurt each other. Really, you boys" She said mournfully and shook her head.

"Idiot, you made Esme mad!" I hissed to Edward. I was trying to make the table not look like it was broken into ten scattered pieces, I was also failing. Miserably.

"Esme isn't mad, she's just concerned. Also, I am not an idiot! You are. Besides, _you _started it!" Edward whisper-growled at me.

Esme doesn't have only vampire powers, she has mother powers. She can tell if one of her children has done something wrong a mile away.

"How old are you both?" Esme said in a disapproving tone, as she appeared in the living room. Edward and I remained silent, staring at the floor. Edward had his pouty face on. Bella likes the 'pouty face'; I found that out the disturbing way.

"Old enough to know better, that's how old."

Edward cracked first. If not for my military career, I probably would've said the worst thing you could say (in this situation) to Esme first.

"JASPER STARTED IT! IT WAS ALL JASPER!" . I shook my head at Edward's weakness. Poor guy.

"Edward Cullen! Both of you broke my brand new table, so I'm holding you _both _responsible." she said in that sharp motherly tone, which means she's clearly not pleased. I suppressed a grin as I heard Edward-the-smooth stutter, trying to placate Esme, who was now no doubt picturing various punishments for him. Since Edward was acting like an idiot, and distracting Esme from me in the process, I would most likely escape Esme's wrath and get off on good behaviour. At that thought I smiled smugly, making Edward snort.

"What are yousnorting at, Edward? And why are _you_ grinning like the Cheshire cat, Jasper? I'm waiting."

Ah, damn it! He just had to take me down with him, didn't he? _Real nice __brother___I thought. He had the decency to look even more ashamed at that thought.

"Edward, you can clean the kitchen. Jasper, come and help me plant flowers in the garden. I'm sure Alice will order a new table for me."

I stared at Esme. She wasn't mad anymore - she was back to normal, but cleaning the kitchen? We never use the kitchen. There is NOTHING to clean! Edward looked smug. Again. Just as I was getting ready to pounce on him once more. Esme began to breeze out of the door, but stopped and said,

" Did I mention Emmett tried to make Bella breakfast this morning? He went through a whole carton of eggs before deciding to try pancakes - without the eggs - then toast, then cereal, before just deciding to leave Bella to make her own. Coming Jasper? It's a lovely day: not to sunny, not too cloudy. Perfect for planting" she smiled.

I don't mind gardening that much; I find it quite relaxing/ Edward definitely had the worst punishment: Emmett is renowned for making disastrous messes. He probably got it because of the 'Jasper did it' comment. Anyway, as I was participating in my 'punishment' that I passed a tall sunflower. I looked at it. Yellow, sunny, bright, beautiful. Alice. All those things were Alice. Alice is a sunflower.

So, I picked the sunflower for her, and decided to give it to her, when I gave her, her letter. Yeah, I was going to copy my brother and write a love letter for my wife. I knew Alice would like it, because as soon as she found out about Bella's - though she was never allowed to read it - she started squealing and got very happy and exited and a little sad. Maybe because I didn't think of it first? I know my wife, I love my wife, but I'll be damned if I ever fully understand her - or what she feels.

I went to my room and began to write.

_Dear Alice, _

_You probably know by now that I'm writing this letter. I doubt I'd ever be able to keep it secret, and I could never lie to you anyway. I remember how shy I was around you when I first met you. __You were bright, like a ray of light: all shiny and warm (hearted - metaphorically). We didn't seem to match, you ; energetic and happy, while I was ; sullen and brooding. You spoke a lot and I became confident around you.__ I talked of my past experiences, of what I remembered of the war I fought in, of my own likes and dislikes, things I rarely thought about or was asked. You urged me to tell you everything, so I did. I told it all, every hope, fear, feeling, every experience. I told you of many different things, and you accepted them all. From my change, to the loss of my virginity and even the first time I drank human blood. I told you things that would horrify others; things I had not yet even admitted to myself. Everything about myself poured out of me. _

_I can still tell you anything that troubles me. I can tell you - ashamedly - how often Bella tempts my thirst, less so now, but still. I can tell you how I can almost picture her blood sliding down my throat, her taste filling my mouth, overflowing it. I can imagine the taste. Some would say the experience of feeding is better than the best sex ever. Then I think of making love to you. It's not better. Nothing is. Nothing is worth the risk of losing you by - for lack of a better term - eating your best friend. You would forgive me for a lot of things, but I don't know if our relationship could survive that. Plus, I like Bella. Part of me does want to eat her, but another stronger part of me doesn't want to. Who would eat their sister? She's funny and cute (in a non-sexual- oooh- look-at-the-sweet-puppy kind of way) and loves Edward to death. _

_You listen when I am at my worst. I tell you how I remember that warm life liquid pouring down my throat. My struggle to not consume that tempting elixir of human life. How I could picture - without difficulty - sinking my teeth into a human body, to sate my thirst, to ease the ache. Only to be replaced by a different ache later. As I would remember what I did, and the fear that person felt as I ended their life. I cannot live with that. I also can't live without you._

_I gave you that sunflower, because it is you. You are sunny, bright, beautiful and sweet, just as the flower's core is full of sweet nectar. Though you are more than any mere plant could ever be. You are more special, ten times as beautiful and so much brighter that it almost blinds me. In short, you are the best sunflower, heavily magnified. _

_I know everything about you, and you about me, yet I crave for more. Any piece of information regarding you is treated as a treasure by me. I covet details about you : more mental pictures of you and your different facial expressions, all amazing, all special and unique to you. Another thing a sunflower doesn't have: it is not unique but you are. You are precious, special and unique. There is no other like you. One in a million, they say. They have no idea. I do though, since I've met you._

_I would like to say thank you to you Alice, sincerely, from the bottom of my cold, dead heart, so filled with love for you. _

_Thank you for helping me, restraining me, listening to me, talking to me, finding me and most of all, for loving me. Thank you for loving me, Alice Cullen. I want you to know that I will never stop loving you either. Ever. _

_Genuinely _

_Jasper_

I sat back, pleased with my work, I didn't say a lot, but with Alice, I never need to. She just knows. Always. It's nothing to do with being physic either. It's us. We know each other totally and completely.

I picked up her gift, the sunflower, and placed it near the envelope, on which I had written Alice's name.

"All ready." I told myself. I just had to give it to her. I found an old Harrods bag ( she loves that store; she says it has everything) and placed the items inside it. I left it on our bed. I knew she would look in the bag - I know Alice.

I went downstairs and played a boxing game with Emmett on his Xbox.

"HA!" yelled Emmett. "Your guy is a wuss. That or you just suck."

Edward then decided to cut in, with "He just sucks." This earned him a high five from Emmett, which caused him to lose the game after all.

"Oh yeah, I suck Emmett. That's why your guy was just KO'd by my guy."

Emmett turned back to the screen, distraught. He said a long line of real bad words that made Esme say, "Emmett! If I ever hear language like _that_ coming out of your mouth again, I will wash it out with soap."

Edward and I grinned, Emmett was going to end up having his mouth washed out.

We sat for a short time until we heard a high-pitched scream. I sat back and waited as the others ran up the stairs, only to be pushed aside by Alice, who was zooming down them at 100mph. "JASPER!OhmyGodYougotmeexactlywhatIwantedeventhoughIdidn'tknowIwanteditandyouputitinanawesomebagtooandthatpresentwassocooldidItellyouitwasexactlywhatIwanted?AndItwassoooooooosweetofyoutodothatformeandtosaythataboutme!Iloveyou.Iloveyou.Iloveyou."

Alice yelled all in one breath and jumped on me, securing her arms firmly around my neck and planting one on me. I vaguely heard Edward, across the room, translate for

Bella.

"She said: Jasper! Oh my God. You got me exactly what I wanted even though I didn't know I wanted it. And you put it in an awesome bag too! That present was so cool, did I tell you it was exactly what I wanted? And it was sooooo sweet of you to do that for me and to say that about me! I love you. I love you. I love you!"

Bella responded with a knowing,

"oooooooooooooh"

I, however, was to busy to notice because I was carrying Alice up to our room, our lips still sealed together.

__

**Harrods - **Is a famous and old department store in London, England. Products on offer include clothing for every sort of customer (women, men, children, and infants), electronics, jewellery, sporting gear, bridal trousseau , pet accessories, toys, food and drink, health and beauty items, packaged gifts, stationery, house wares, home appliances, furniture, and much more. I thought Alice would like it there_  
_

**A/N - **_**Sorry**_it's so late. Jasper is _very, very _hard to write. I wrote a bit and it sucked, so I had to re-write it. Though with help from Marie - thank God for people like Marie who help me ALL the time AND put up with my whining - I'm pretty sure I've made it _a lot _less sucky.

As always, thanks to Marie and Crazee-pyro.

Plus, review and tell me what you think. I would like your opinions, no matter what. Or to even hear ideas, just let me know how I did, or I'll get all insecure and annoy Marie.


	4. Alice to Jasper

**Disclaimer **** You know I own nothing. Stop making me admit it!**

Alice to Jasper

Jasper and I had the most fantastic night after he wrote me that letter; it was just what I wanted. It was so romantic! It almost made me cry - if I could cry that is. I decided to write Jasper a letter back. And give him a gift in return for the perfect one he had given me.

"BELLA!!" I called up the stairs. "We're going shopping!" I said gleefully, rubbing my hands together. It wasn't, however, Bella who answered me; it was Edward.

"No, Alice! Bella does not want to go shopping. Take Jasper or Rose," he yelled at me.

I ran upstairs and burst into Edward's room.

"Rose is hunting, so Bella and I are going shopping." As Edward opened his mouth to reply some witty - to him - retort, I cut him off and said "She's going to say yes."

As soon as I said that, I saw a moving picture inside my head. Bella and I were in Port Angeles, and I was dragging her into a shop, with her protesting. Vehemently.

Edward also saw this and decided to let Bella answer. She sighed and said, "Fine Alice. But I don't want any clothes. None, okay? Or I'll be very uncooperative." I rolled my eyes, but agreed. We were going to buy a present for Jasper, but if she didn't know that, I could probably pick up a few things for her, too. I grinned with triumph, Edward growled.

I realised I was going to push my luck by staying any longer, so I grabbed Bella, picked her up and flew down the stairs. I went straight out to my car as Bella screamed with shock. Edward had chased after me and grabbed a terrified Bella from my arms, cuddling her whilst glaring at me.

"Alice!" he growled. "Bella is a human. She is breakable. DO NOT BREAK THE HUMAN!" He boomed. He went to turn, but bumped - him and Bella - straight into Jasper.

"Edward, stop picking on my wife. Bella's fine, just a little startled, aren't you Bella?" I felt a huge wave of calm hover over us and settle, like a cloud. I mouthed a thanks to Jasper and kissed him before saying, " Hop on Bella. We've got to go."

As I climbed into the vehicle. I heard Edward murmur to Bella - after placing her back on land at her request - "You don't have to go, you know?" I knew Bella wouldn't stay. She had already agreed to go with me, and my sister was loyal. Edward heard my thoughts and sighed after Bella declined him. " Sorry, Edward, but I said I would go with Alice. Hopefully we won't be too long, will we Alice?" She had the cutest expression on her face : I just couldn't say no.

Once we were a safe distance away, or out of a vampire's hearing range I turned to Bella and told her of our mission.

Shopping went well. Or so I thought.

On the way home, in the car, Bella looked deep in thought, so I asked her what she was thinking about.

"Well, it's just…."

"Yes?" I probed.

"Well, didn't you see what you were going to buy Jasper?"

Uh-oh. I was hoping she wouldn't think of that yet. Maybe if Jasper was with us to calm her down, but on my own, I don't think I can take on a shopping-enraged Bella. Edward's right; the girl really is strange. She doesn't mind sitting around with vampires, yet when it comes to shopping, she runs away like the hounds of hell are at her heels. I realised I had better answer her.

"Yup," I chirped.

"Yup?" She echoed. "'Yup?' If you knew what you were going to buy Jasper, then why did you make me hike from shop to shop for four hours?!!!" She was shouting by the end of the sentence, she was shouting. _Huh. _I thought, _I don't think I've ever heard Bella shout before. _

"ALICE?!" She screeched, demanding an answer she already had. I stayed quiet and sped up until we were back home. As soon as I saw the house, I cut the engine and raced inside, to seek safety with Jasper. Bella took a good minute and a half to catch up with me.

"Alice! You told me we were just going-" she hissed but stopped when she caught sight of Jasper and my eyes pleading her not to mention our outing was for him.

"Later, Alice. Later," She promised. She actually rather threatening - for a human. Edward looked on proud, before sweeping her off her feet and running away to his - their - room.

Jasper was doing something with Emmett, so I went up to Carlisle's office. I knocked gently on the door. "Come in" called Carlisle through the wood. As I stepped in, I saw the pictures of the Volturi, the very same ones I used to stare at in awe and wonder about all they must have seen and all the interesting things they must have witnessed. Now, after meeting the Volturi, the pictures just sort of creeped me out.

"I know. I was thinking about taking them down, but it's my history. I suppose I'm fairly reluctant to part with them."

I gasped and turned to face my father.

"You can't do that! They're part of you. It's just strange seeing them in the painting after seeing them in….the flesh?"

Carlisle chuckled and asked me what I wanted.

"Well, as you know, Jasper wrote me a love letter, and I would like to borrow your office to reply to him. Please?" I already knew the answer, of course, Carlisle did too. Sometimes I think Carlisle may know everything. Edward says he does, but that's another story.

"Of course you can use the office Alice. Would you like me to sit with you?"

"It's okay Carlisle, you can go sit with Esme. I'm a big vampire now: I don't need supervision." I smiled. Carlisle had decided to go and spend some time with Esme after he finished five pages of paperwork. He smiled and left me in peace. I sat down in Carlisle's seat and placed Jasper's gift in front of me on the desk to help motivate me.

I smiled and began to write.

_My dear, genuine Jasper,_

_To begin with, your letter was brilliant; all I wanted and more. Have you never looked for a love so pure and true that nothing can mar it? Not age, time or even bloodthirsty vampires. I always knew - even if I don't remember - that I wanted a love like ours and a man like you, Jasper. We defeated time together. That is how we will always stand : together. We are two parts of one whole and we are meant to be together, and together is how we will face any daily challenges that destiny throws our way._

_You do not need to thank me for helping you control your bloodlust. You do it all; I just offer moral support. It's rather easy to do when you love someone. The vision I had of us was so vivid, I knew instantly it would happen. I also know that we would've found each other with or without my visions. True lovers always find their other half._

_I bombarded you with questions when we first met, because I wanted to know everything about you. I still do; just when I think I know all there is to know about you, I find another insignificant fact that thrills me all over again. I like to hear you speak, too. You were so quiet and shy. I was your opposite in that department. I suppose I still am. People see you and think you're quiet and brooding, yet I know that you're not. You just like to think things through, make sure it all fits, will work. I love to see you think. I also love to hear you read to me. I guess that links back to the hearing your voice thing, huh? I like sitting on your lap and having you read to me. Your arms are a home I had been seeking all my human life. I know this because a red hot warmth spreads through me at your touch. I feel complete and content when I sit with you; something I know I never had in my previous life. _

_As for eating my best friend, Jasper, trust me: you will never harm her. You love her like we all do - even Rose. You could and would never hurt her. _

_A sunflower. A single flower is so much more special than a large bouquet. Especially when I found out the reasons you gave me a sunflower. My heart felt as if it would burst out of my chest, it swelled with such love. So thoughtful, my thoughtful, genuine Jasper. _

_I know your power takes it's toll on you sometimes. I can't imagine feeling all of the emotions you do. My power is bad enough, sometimes scary. No one else knows this, but….sometimes my power terrifies me. It's so big and important, and the family relies on it. I'm so scared that one day I'll be wrong. Again. Last time it almost got my brother and sister killed! Apart from letting everyone down, I could get them __all __killed next time! I get so scared, but you're always there to comfort me. Not because your power tells you how afraid I am, but because you just know. Nothing and no one can comfort me like you do. _

_I love you._

_Always, Alice._

I sat back and put my pen down, pleased with my work. I sealed the envelope and picked up Jasper's gift. As I slowly descended the stairs, I thought, _Can Jasper and I use your meadow, please? Just for today? I have something I want to give him. _After picturing Jasper's gift, Edward smiled and nodded his head before going back to nuzzling Bella's neck and whispering in her ear. No doubt calming her down after the mornings shopping expedition. I smiled and gently called Jasper's name. When he appeared next to me instantly, causing me to smile.

"Come on," I said, " we're going out, just you and me." He smiled and agreed. As we were about to go out of the door, Carlisle stopped us and reminded us of a very important fact. "You two might want to take the car to wherever you're going. The sun has just made an appearance." Of course! That's why I took Bella shopping this morning. The sun was going to come out about noon. I looked at my watch; it was dead on twelve.

"Thanks Carlisle! I must have forgot in all the excitement. We'll take your Mercedes then, because it has the tinted windows. Thanks!" I ran out of the door before he could protest and jumped into his prized car. On my way out I yelled, "Jasper, I'm driving! Hurry up!"

Jasper was in the car in less than a second later. We were off. A little while later we were in Edward and Bella's meadow.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jasper. "This place is beautiful, Alice. When did you find it?"

"It's not mine: it's Edward and Bella's. He told her he loved her here. I saw it in a vision and I thought this would be the perfect place to come today."

"Oh, okay. Why?" he asked.

"Well, I got your letter and wrote one back to you. Plus, I got you a gift to go with it." I smiled. I spread a blanket over the soft, damp earth and sat on it. Jasper followed my lead.

"I hope Esme doesn't wonder where her brand new blanket went." Jasper chuckled. I laughed with him, as we laid down together. I was in the crook of his arm, staring at the blue sky. I closed my eyes and basked in the warmth. Not just the warmth of the sun, but the warmth of Jasper. True, he didn't give off body heat like Bella, but he did radiate a warm, soothing love that warmed me to the bones. It was time. I handed him the letter and waited as he read it in silence.

I heard the sounds of rustling paper as he folded it back up.

"Alice….." he said, voice thick with emotion. "….that was…I don't know…it was amazing, no better….it was….it…." He gave up fumbling for words and positioned us so that he was on top of me, yet not crushing me. He said, "Alice, I will _always _comfort you. I will always protect you. You have nothing to be scared of. As long as I live, I will love and protect you." Our lips were a millimetre away. He pressed his lips to mine in a passionate - but still sweet - kiss.

I never believed in a single perfect moment. I always thought that was stupid. You can't have _one, perfect _moment. You can have good moments and perfect days, my wedding day for example, but one perfect moment? It seems such a short time. I was wrong, because this is my perfect moment. The sun shining down on us both, his lips to mine, reaffirming our love. It was all so…perfect, and it all came at me in a moment.

When he pulled away, he was grinning the most delicious grin, and I just had to kiss him again. _The gift, Alice. Remember the gift. Also, you cannot have sex in a meadow. Even if it is a very quiet, secluded meadow, that barely anyone else on the face of the earth knows nothing about…__**No! Gift! **_ I thought to myself.

After Jasper and I finished kissing, I rolled away.

"Jasper, I have a gift for you, too." He smiled and sat up again. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small gift box I had been carrying around all day.

"Here," I thrust the box toward him. He went to open it, but I placed my hand over his and stopped him. I had more to say.

"I love you, Jasper. No matter what you do or why you do it. I know your power is sometimes difficult. Especially considering you always know - _really _know - how everyone else feels, yet they rarely know how you feel. That's why I got you this." I smiled as I completed my heartfelt speech.

He grinned and opened the box, pulling out the adjustable mood ring I had bought for him. He slipped it on his finger, and after reading the small book that came with it, we found that it turned straight to the colour that indicated 'happy, excited, very pleased, content, jubilant'. We beamed at each other and stayed in each other's arms on that blanket well after the stars had come out. I decided I didn't believe in one perfect moment anymore. Why? Because I just had another one, and the two were too perfect to compete. I sighed and snuggled further into Jasper's arms. Content, happy and blissful.

**A/N **As always, read, review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Thank you Marie, who checks my work because I'm too lazy too and makes it miles better and of course, my personal person - Tomo. The aliens _wish_ they had a personal person like you! (they _still _haven't called by the way)

To Marie. (AKA the best editor ever) This was too small to do anything else with, so I put it here. It's my attempt at embarassing Edward. Note _**attempt**_.

A random piece of randomness or Embarrassed Edward.

**B**POV

I watched my god-like boyfriend from across the small kitchen, he managed to bring a grace to the tiny room that no other could. He was 'helping' me make dinner for Charlie and I. Translation: I do all the cooking whilst he distracts me from it.

How does he distract me? He runs kisses across my neck as he whispers how much he loves me in my ear. I don't think Charlie has had a non-burnt meal in weeks. Everything I cook tends to end up cremated after being forgotten lately.

I currently stood across from Edward who was leaning next to the hob I was cooking pasta on.

He leant back. My eyes widened in horror. "Edwar…...Ed…move….you…you need you take off your shirt. NOW!"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Bella now is hardly the time. Besides, I thought we talked about this."

I couldn't even find the words to be mad at his comment. I just kept stuttering.

"…..you…you need to move!" I started to get hysterical.

"What love? What's wrong?" He had a concerned look on his beautiful features and he started to get nearer to me. I ran to the sink and filled up a jug of water.

"YOU'RE ON FIRE!" I screamed. He looked shocked for a second as I ran towards him with the jug of water. He stopped moving and stood still with a shocked look on his face.

I heard snickering and turned to see Edward's siblings. Emmett was on the floor in hysterics gasping for breath as Jasper doubled over, Alice appeared to be having some sort of fit. Rosalie was the only one who managed to retain an upright position whilst laughing.

Edward's features had twisted into mortification in the small space of time I had been looking at is family with shock. They only usually laugh that hard at me. I smiled as I thought back to the clueless face they must have seen on Edward and began laughing at the whole situation. Including my hysterics.

"Shut up! Fire is not funny Emmett, it is a serious safety hazard." Edward snapped, which only sufficed in making them laugh even harder. I went and hugged my embarrassed, wet Edward.  
"Don't be embarrassed love." I whispered in his ear.


	5. Emmett To Rosalie

**Disclaimer **** - I, sadly, don't own Twilight. It is beyond my writing skills. (sighs)**

Emmett to Rosalie

"Emmett!" I sucked in my breath trying to think -frantically - what I had done wrong this time. Across the room Edward snickered and Bella looked up at him curiously, with doe-eyes. Yuck! You think Edward of all people would realise that there are just some things you _do not _want to see. (him having walked in during a few intimate moments with Rose). Having your brother and his girlfriend eye-locked with enough love and lust permeating the air, that anyone feel it despite not having Jasper here. ('hunting')

"Emmett! Where are you? On that _stupid_ game-thing again?!" Crap! Was I banned from the games consoles again? I don't remember……

Once again, Edward-the-great snickered. Rose realised what or who he was laughing at just as she came up behind Edward. A perfect position to slap him. On the back of the head. Hard.

"Shut up Edward. You're a loser." As her went to retaliate Bella stopped him and pulled him upstairs - presumably to his room. You gotta' love Bella. Funny - when she falls - and great at distracting Edward so Rose doesn't yell at me. A plus in my book. She pulled me up off the floor and marched me outside, with a determined yet sexy, look on her face.

"Rose, I swear I didn't break your new perfume bottle when I was playing football with the guys. And if I did ; it was an accident. Don't kill me!" I am ashamed to say, the last part of that sentence cam out as a terrified squeak. I am so glad Bella is distracting Edward, otherwise I wouldn't live that one down.

"WHAT!?" She stopped and got that cunning, thoughtful look on her face. Also sexy. God I love Rose.

"I tell you what: I won't be mad if…." Okay, it's probably gonna cost me but, I'll bite. I'll do anything for my Rose.

"If…..?" She smiled. Of all the faces she makes, her smile is by far the best. I was defiantly doing whatever she wanted now.

"If you write me a love letter." I came out of my Rosalie-induced trance in order to exclaim "What?!"

She pouted and said "Everyone else has got love letters. Edward wrote one to Bella and Jasper wrote one for Alice." Then came the biggest blow. The thing that kills me every time.

"Please? Emmett, please write me a love letter? Please?" She said it in a tiny, helpless little voice, so she sounds like just a scared little girl that has lost her mother.

"Sure, Rose. I'd do anything for you. You now that already." She beamed at me then. I would write ten love-letters just to see that smile again. So that's how I came to be sat in Carlisle's study whilst he was at work. Writing a love-letter.

_Rose,_

_Wow, you realise I don't have a lot to say. You know I love you. I don't understand how anyone can know you and not love you. I guess I'm honoured that you picked me. Over everyone and anyone else. For all eternity._

_Though I guess a lot of people don't you that well. Only really me, Carlisle and of course, Esme. And how can they not, you're their daughter. The others understand you, partially, but not completely. I think I'll be the only one to ever know you completely. To fully understand you and your mind - which leaves even Edward confused, sure he can read it, but he doesn't know __why __you think some things. I know though. I know how, to the world, you seem tough, vain and 'the bitch'. But you're not. You've built a tough exterior because you were hurt by someone you cared about and someone you thought cared about you. You have layers, like onions, to quote Shrek. You're complex and deep not shallow. You've built icy walls, that look utterly impenetrable, but they aren't. You just need heat, love. And I'm glad you accept mine. I know you can be stubborn sometimes, and lets face it, you have number of faults. But I love each and every one of those faults as much as I love your good qualities, maybe more, because with out each of those, you wouldn't be you and I wouldn't change you for anything. You're too special. _

_People don't see the side of you that I see. The side that tried to sob when she thought she had lost her brother, the side that was broken when she thought she'd lost not just a brother, but a sister because of her actions. That she only called aforementioned brother to try and unite a broken family once more. You don't like new people and it takes years for you to trust them, which stops them being an outsider. How can people think you're cold because you don't trust easily? _

_You bruise easily too. You would never let anyone know, but each comment that Edward gave you after he returned from Volterra, hurt you and left a bruise. I could have killed him. How dare he attack you? I know you can take care of yourself, physically, but I still feel the need to protect you. Protect you like that part of you that remains young and naive, who weeps (almost) when she remembers pieces of her past, the night she was raped, left for dead and turned. I will always protect you Rose, whether you want me to or not. It's like hunting, I just have an important urge to do it. And I always will._

_This letter-writing stuff isn't as hard as it seems. I did what Carlisle said; "Son, just write down how you feel about her. Why you love her" Why I love you…. Well, you're a lovable person Rose, once you've peeled back all those layers anyway. Except the layers have prickles on them. Kind of like an onion with cactus prickles on. But prettier. You are really pretty Rose, you know that. So I'm not going to tell you how much I love your body or your smile, or the way your hips do this swishy thing as you walk, but something better. Everyone always tells you how pretty you are on the outside, they never tell you how beautiful you are on the inside too. They should, because you are._

_You find it hard to accept people. That's only to protect the people you love though. I remember how awful you treated Alice and Jasper when they first arrived. Then you got to know them and you love them. It took you a while, but you did it. And I was so proud of you. I always am. For not killing anyone. (in bloodlust ) I'm proud of you for apologizing to Edward __AND__ Bella. I know how hard it was for you to do that. And I'm so proud you did it. I love how proud you are too. You enter the room, with an almost regal air about you. You demand to be noticed, you could never be a wall-flower._

_Your name suits you perfectly. Rose. Hard to get near, because of the thorns, beautiful and soft, inside and out, tall and proud. But well worth getting a few cuts for. You are an intelligent person. Smarter than me. You know just what goes with what. You know lots of things, that others don't know. You know strange things too, random facts ; like if you leave a goldfish in the dark for ages, it will turn white. How do you know those things? You crave acceptance from those you care about, you ask them - subtly - to recognise you, for them to show you they love you, that they care. Usually after you've said something mean. Believe it or not Rose, I love that about you too. Your temper, maybe a little to quick, but you'll say what you mean directly, not beating around the bush. And you're adventurous too. You like to do new things._

_And I know you would have liked to be a mother and I am truly sorry I will ever be able to give you that. If there were __any__ way I could give you a child, I would. I think you would have been a great mother, maybe even better than Esme! And you would have the most adorable kids. Instead I can only offer you myself and my love. Eternally._

_Your five time husband, _

_Emmett_

_Xx_

"Finished!" I smiled. It was good, even if it was just me who thought so.

"Rose will love it Emmett, I don't know what it says, but I know that she'll love it!"

"Thanks Alice!" I yelled as she danced off, probably to go cause more mischief or go shopping.

"By the way - Hide it in the car. With a single Rose" I smiled again, thinking of my earlier comments about how much her name suits her. Perfect! I knew she would love it. I know her. I decided to ask Alice if she could distract Rosalie whilst I hid her letter and her Rose in the garage.

"I'm on it Emmett, you have five minutes!" came a shout up the stairs. Bella passed the door with a curious expression on that made me laugh. She just shook he head and tripped along the stairs into Edward's open arms. Of course making me laugh again.

I went down the stairs and snuck into the garage and finally stopped when I found the car she was working on. Carefully I lifted the bonnet and placed the letter, with the Rose balanced delicately atop it. I left the bonnet up and backed away as I heard Alice pulling Rosalie into the garage. Rather forcefully actually. I hid in the backseat as Rose came in and Alice sped out of the garage, probably to go gossip with Jasper.

"Alice! You said you wanted to see my new car, now you run off!" She looked moodily towards the door.  
"This family needs therapy. All _insane_!" I had to try really hard to stifle my laugh. Rose is pretty funny too. Crap! Did I forget that - in the letter? _Oh well. _I thought.

I watched as her face broke out into a smile. Did I mention how much I love it when she smiles like that? I saw as she said, almost silently, it was so soft "Emmett". And her smile grew wider as she lifted the Rose to her nose and inhaled, then broke the seal on the envelope……

**A/N**** Sorry for the mistakes and so on, but my beta is taking a well deserved beak this chapter (I got a note from her mother and everything), so I attempted editing it myself. Just try and look past that though - if you can. Thanks Marie for letting me attack you with idea's and bombard you with whiny emails and, as always, thank you for reading and - hopefully - reviewing! Melissa**


End file.
